Shin Makoku Society Journal
by Lady Drama
Summary: Sequel to Jewels: Its Yuuri and Wolfram's wedding day and how can reporters be absent from Cecile von Spitzberg's son's wedding?


I've put a guide at the end for their names since the Shin Makoku Society Journal uses only abbreviations to avoid any trouble ;)

_**Shin Makoku Society Journal**_

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me, your favorite society journalist._

Ever wondered what the lives of Shin Makoku's rich are really like? Well, now's your chance to find out! I'm your one and only source of knowledge about that elite circus.

Anyway, after the whole regular intro, it's time for me to tell you about our favorite royal couple's wedding:

Woah! Seriously that's what I thought when I entered the wedding hall. Opulent much? I'm hardly a stranger to the extravagances of the super-rich but this was just too………..Oh man, silly me! I'm leaving all of you in suspense here aren't I? But when I saw that place I was stunned. Me!! Even though I've seen it all but still a palace where even the suits of armor were decked out in glittery designer wedding costumes? **C** told me, in confidence of course, that the whole freakin' KINGDOM contributed the funds for this IT couple's wedding. I guess it literally pays to be king. Oh and a hottie for a fiancé on your arm doesn't hurt either ;) **W**'s face TOTALLY defies description. Don't believe me? Look into those emerald eyes and then accuse this honest journalist of exaggeration! I didn't really believe **Conny** darling (**Y**'s bodyguard, to the Nobodys who haven't heard of him) when he told me that **W** burnt **Y**'s suit because he wanted to be the man at the wedding. Although, truth be told (and you know I don't tell anything else) I wasn't paying too much attention to **Conny**'s words. My attention was firmly fixed on his irresistible shoulders………What?) But it was really **C** who clued me in on all the delicious tit-bits. I'll spill them one at a time as we along…..ooh, I SO love torturing you by putting you into that state of nervous apprehension!

So when I got to my seat I couldn't help notice that **G** was weeping his heart out in **D**'s lap. Aww……....another wedding in the air? Poor **G** was left heartbroken by **Y**'s rejection and suffered literal heartburn courtesy of **W**. So what else could he do except weep his heart OUT of his body and replace it? **A** helped out here, in return for his maryoku for her newest invention.

Anyway, the wedding began right enough, with the 2 hot grooms looking just too yummy for words, but turns out they had their first martial spat before getting married right there at the altar! Unfortunately the priest decided that we were all a bunch of infidels and refused to perform the ceremony. Disaster! Fortunately **C** could, as an ex-Maou, marry them but she was totally distressed by the sight of the 2 grooms in their Armani suits! So **W** and **Y** had to figure out which one of them would wear the gorgeous white wedding gown **C** had ordered from Versace. But before this particular argument could be settled the fire alarm got triggered by the smoke coming from W's ears and we all had to flee while the deco got drenched! Ouch! But **M** saved the day because he had already had the sweetest little garden in town booked for **Y**'s funeral (He does seem to take a morbid pleasure in arranging funerals doesn't he? I suppose he's got plenty of experience in them since he was the guest of honor in at least 50 of them)

So anyway we all trooped off to the garden, which was kind of disappointing after the stunning hall. But **C** declared a 1 hour break before the wedding ceremony would be resumed. I hung back of course while the others went off for lunch. My appetite for gossip is far bigger than for food. Besides if I didn't feed all of you the behind-the-curtain stories you'd starve wouldn't you? So that totally makes me like those charity workers feeding starving people!

So **C** got this maid named Doria to make another white gown, identical to the Versace and got both **W** and **Y** dressed up in the gowns. Now that is one smart woman! Next she had the grass liberally sprinkled with emeralds (you know, for that extra glitz. Makes your grass look way better than any manure can) After that I didn't really see much except a shining golden blur as she converted the garden into a pretty little palace. **W** did try to protest about the wedding gown but **C** just sneaked up behind him and tied his hair up in the CUTEST pony and added a veil which effectively silenced him. Talk about thinly veiled threats! But just as she finished dealing with **W, Y** started complaining so she got dear **G** (who'd finished crying and was now attempting to assist the florist. Having decided that the wedding would make his heikaaaa happy, he was willing to help out any way he could) to tell him about the wedding of the Mind-numbingly boring Maou to the Unexciting Ulla, niece of Lord Tedious of Boredom.

Obviously I was eavesdropping on them so **G**'s lecture put even me to sleep till the rest of the guest's came back. But I'm sure nothing interesting happened while I was asleep. I mean nothing can really happen without me to tell the world about it and unless everyone's talking about it, it didn't happen.

So with one groom catatonic and the other glowering behind a veil, the wedding went off peacefully and not even **S**'s cries of 'My baby brother is too young! Postpone the wedding night!' could really spoil it.

Ah! The fairytale wedding of the century! May the royal couple live scandalously ever after! (Because if they lived happily what would I do?)

XXOOXXOO

* * *

**C – Cecile von Spitzberg**

**Conny – Conrart Weller**

**Y – Shibuya Yuuri**

**W – Wolfram**

**M – Murata **

**G – Gunter**

**D - Dacoscas **

**S - Shibuya Shori**

* * *

_Review Please? _


End file.
